Blood Brothers Volume I
by Rocket-Strife
Summary: Kane has found a friend in Sean, but the Undertaker and Gangrel threaten this in the worst way possible. (Repost)


Blood Brothers

Volume I

By Strife

[Begin Disclaimers]

Ownership Disclaimer: The characters here are the property of WWE. Gangrel is a trademark of White Wolf. No copyright infrigement intended.

Warning: This fic contains scenes of violence, sexual violence and rape. It should only be read by mature audiences.

Rating: Mostly R. There are parts which fall into the NC-17 catergory. If it offends you, I'm sorry. Actually, I'm not. Read at your own risk.

Catergory: Drama/Angst. Also falls under hurt/comfort.

Feedback: Email at redsonja316@hotmail.com or review.

Archive: Sure! Just let me know where.

[End Disclaimers]

* * *

The crowd cheered as Kane delivered the Tombstone Piledriver to his opponent and then laid him out for the three count. Kane rose tiredly as his smaller tag team partner leapt upon Farooq unconscious in the corner and applied a rather humiliating Bronco Buster to seal the victory, then hopped to the centre of the ring and stuck his tongue out, x chopped excitedly and bounced around Kane with great momentum. Kane couldn't help smile -- hidden by the mask, of course -- at his friend's energy. The smile continued as they climbed out of the ring and headed towards the back; neither were aware that they were being watched

The Acolytes returned to the back, battered and bruised, but their physical aches and pains paled in comparison with the bashing their egos had taken. Their dark master awaited them, arms crossed and glaring with rage that they hadn't been able to get the job done. He strode towards them and they backed away towards the wall, but the rest of the Ministry were around them, ready to strike should their master desire it.

"You have failed" Undertaker began his speech, sneering in disgust as he spoke it. "The two of you were unable to take out that pitiful creature X-Pac. Time is growing short, I want my brother a part of my Ministry SOON, and you cannot eliminate the one pathetic factor that is keeping him from me. Now, how shall that be dealt with?"

"Punishment" Gangrel hissed from his dark corner, darting his tongue over his fangs. Taker turned and stared at the Brood leader, and his eyes were cold.

"When I want your input, I will ask for it." He muttered, turning to address the Acolytes once more. "But I do believe he is right" He turned to Mideon and Viscera and gestured them to deal wit it. Bradshaw started quaking and he fell to his knees in remorse.

"No, master, no! We're sorry, we will never fail you again!"

"I have heard that beforeno, my dear followers, the time is over for talk" He paused for a moment, then dug his hand into the pocket of his jeans and tossed Mideon the keys to the rental car. "Take them."

Bradshaw howled and Farooq tried to talk his way out of it as they were ushered from the room, leaving Paul and the Brood standing in the locker room with the Phenom. Gangrel now took this opportunity to speak, he moved from the corner and addressed the Undertaker.

"My lordif I could speak freely for a moment"

"What?" The Taker asked gruffly. Gangrel continued.

"I may have a way to persuade your brother to take his place among US." Gangrel said with a toothy smile, Undertaker turned and looked at him inquisitively.

"And just what may that be?" He muttered. Gangrel grinned again.

"You'll see" And he gestured his head as he left the room, Edge and Christian scuttling out behind him. Gangrel's scheme would finally fall into place; Kane would be his to manipulate.

***

It was a cold evening, the room was particularly freezing as apparently the heating system was down, Kane shivered as he climbed out of the shower and wrapped the towel around himself firmly, fumbling around in his bag for his mask. His fingers brushed against the hard leather and he grabbed it and fastened it to his face, then began rummaging around for some clothes. Finding them he pulled on some boxer shorts and trousers and then pulled a T-shirt over his head. He was about to begin a long and complex hunt for where he had thrown his jacket, but a cry from beyond the door caught his attention.

"Somebody help me! Kane! HELP!"

Kane paused and tilted his head, listening intently. And there it was again.

"Kane, help!"

That sounded a lot likeno it couldn't beX-Pac! Kane's mind raced in fear; he quickly raced to the door and charged into the hallway and listened; X-Pac HAD be gone for some time, how long did it take to go back to the arena to pick up his forgotten knee pads? Something must have happened, he paused and listened hard for a sign of his friend. Then he heard it, quiet at first but growing steadily louderthumping coming from a door a few paces from him. He rushed towards the room.

"Help!"

That was enough reason to bash the door in. His hand closed around the door knoband surprisingly, it opened. That was a little too easy, but at the time, Kane's mind was clouded over with concern with his friend so he gave it little thought and unerringly stepped in. The room was pitch black and before he knew what had happened the door had slammed shut behind him. He turned and was rewarded with a sharp blow to the face, which staggered him. They were all around him, he could hear the heavy breathing as they attacked, pushing him up into the wall, and then the light flickered on.

Gangrel stood before him, Edge and Christian to either side. He cocked his head to one side with confusion; Gangrel grinned, baring his canines.

"Help me, pleaseKane!" He said with pure enjoyment, somehow mimicking X-Pac's voice. Kane was angry now, angry at being tricked and his lashed out with his fist, but Edge and Christian grabbed his arms and held him still. Gangrel approached slowly, his smile still attached as he let fly with a boot to Kane's stomach. Kane groaned with pain as Gangrel struck him again and again, weakening him gradually. He grabbed Kane's chin and tipped his face towards his, glaring into his eyes.

"You're mine." 

Kane somehow found the energy to respond. "Get fucked."

But this only seemed to amuse his aggressor as he motioned his hand towards Edge and Christian; they pulled out a rope and secured Kane's arms behind his back, then shoved his roughly onto the bed.

"No, you will be the only one here who will get fucked." Gangrel snapped, baring a knife concealed in his boot and approaching Kane. His two followers made their silent exit as Gangrel put the knife under Kane's throat and tipped his chin upwards in order to make eye contact. Kane tried to move his head away from Gangrel's evil grin but Gangrel pushed the sharp edge into his exposed neck, making him gasp. Gangrel grinned in sadistic amusement as he removed the knife and then brought it down towards his chest. With a few quick slashes he made short work of his shirt, leaving Kane bare chested and furious. Gangrel grinned and ran the flat edge of the blade along the scars on the right side, down his hip and then back up towards an exposed nipple. Kane growled in anger but this only seemed to add fuel to Gangrel's fire as he pinched the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, laughing as it grew hard under his touch. Kane had never felt so totally helpless as now; he was wishing that Sean would come back and find him missing, that he would help him.

"I see why you're brother wants you" He mused to himself, rubbing his hand along Kane's abdomen, marveling at the hard, taut muscles. "Mmmyou're a quite a prize."

Kane closed his eyes and tried to pretend this wasn't happening, tried to clear his mind of the terror of what this demon had in store for him. His eyes flew open when he felt a hand come to his crotch and cradle the bulge there. He gritted his teeth in shame as his body responded to Gangrel's grasp; his jeans were unbuttoned and pulled down until they were caught around his boots, his boxers receiving the same treatment. He felt exposed and humiliated and there was nothing he could dowell, maybe not nothing. With a great amount of effort he managed to raise his legs and kick Gangrel in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. The knife, he had to find the knife! Slowly he rolled on his side and searched for it franticly, but there was not enough time, Gangrel was back on his feet, grabbing Kane's hair and shoving him back down. And the smile was still there, as he sat on the bed and then climbed atop of Kane, straddling him. Kane felt his manhood pushing against Gangrel, growing hard and tried to use a certain degree of will power to stop it from happening, but it was futile. His aggressor laughed and scooted down Kane's body until he was inches away from Kane half hard cock. He would soon change that. With a measure of psychotic glee he slowly licked the head, producing a hard shudder from Kane.

"No"

He was defenseless, and he was his. He gradually moved his mouth over the head, dipping his tongue in and out of the tiny slit, enjoying the torture he was inflicting. Kane cock grew harder by the minute and soon was throbbing, aching in need. He was quite impressed by Kane's self control; not a single noise he had made since he had begun, except for the occasional angry roar. But that would change, he would make sure of that. After what seemed an eternity he took Kane's entire rigid member into his mouth, enjoying the satiny smoothness of it, suckling upon it hard. Finally a tiny whimper was heard, Gangrel knew he was winning. He took it a step further, taking hold of Kane's balls and gently massaging them in the palm of his hand. Kane was starting to pant, and the sucking grew harder and faster, Gangrel tickling his balls and bouncing them. He couldn't last forever. With a shout, he felt Kane's balls tighten, his swollen member becoming just that little bit harder. He came in his mouth, Gangrel greedily gulping down the hot liquid, milking every last sensation from him. Kane collapsed against the bed, his head spinning. He wanted to be sick.

"Good boy." Gangrel smirked, patting his cock and then moving up his body until he was back in the straddling position. The fun was yet to begin, as he caressed his neck, Kane trying to turn his head away from his gaze. But what happened next made Kane cry out in rage, as he felt Gangrel's fingers working at the fastenings of his mask. Kane wanted to stop him, wanted to beat the lust out of him, but he was helpless. The mask was peeled away from his face, his scars and his tears exposed to the grinning vampire.

"Hmmm, you were right to wear a mask." Gangrel mused, running his hand along the scars. "You're the ugliest creature I have ever seen. No matter, you'll still serve my purpose."

Kane felt his face flush red in anger, he wanted to kill him, wanted to smash him to little bits. His anger was revealed as the mask was no longer there to protect him; he felt Gangrel's hot breath on his neck and a whisper in his ear.

"You will need me soon enough."

And with that, Gangrel bared his fangs and sunk them into Kane's neck. Kane cried out in pain as he felt the very life blood being sucked from him, his life seeping away. The room was staring to spin as the bloody feast continuedfinally his canines were withdrawn. Kane knew he was going to die, die after being violated, die humiliated. He looked up dully to see Gangrel taking the knife and carefully slashing his own wrist. Gangrel grinned at Kane's confused expression, a smile mixed with pain as he moved his bloody wrist towards Kane's lips.

"If you do not drink, you shall die." Gangrel stated, allowing a few drips of blood drip into Kane's open mouth. Kane turned his head away, but he knew that he would get the better of him. "And you will die a pathetic deathwhat will X-Pac say when he finds you naked, violated body, hmmm? What will happen to your so called friend after you're deadhe will suffer the same fate"

Kane couldn't stand to hear any more. No, he couldn't do that, not to Sean, his best friend. He turned his head and clamped his mouth onto his wrist suckling at Gangrel's blood. And eventually, it started to taste good, to feel right. He could not stop, and the fact that he was hurting him with every suck was keeping him going as well. Eventually Gangrel managed to yank his torn and severed wrist away, leaving Kane with a dribble of blood running down his beard, his eyes closed, feeling strong once again. Gangrel cautiously approached him and cut the rope away, Kane leapt to his feet and prepared to make him sorry. But unfortunately, he tripped over his jeans wrapped around his feet and came crashing to the floor, Gangrel's leather boots standing over him.

"Remember Kaneyou are no longer human." Kane pulled his pants up and leapt to his feet, grabbed his mask and shoved it over his face.

"What?!" He demanded.

"You drank my bloodyou are mine." Gangrel was enjoying this. "You are a vampire, just like me. You are part of my Brood, and you're soul belongs to ME. You cannot kill me and I cannot kill you, for we are immortal, we kill others to survive. Remember that."

Kane was in shock, so horrified by this revelation. It couldn't be truehe had willingly sold his soul off to this monster, who was the property of his brother. In rage he grabbed the knife and thrust it through Gangrel's stomachblood seeped from the wound and Gangrel doubled over a bitbut then he looked upwards at him, withdrew the weapon and dropped it the floor.

"Don't do that" He sighed. Kane blindly pushed past him and through the door, back towards his room. He needed help

***

Gangrel approached the Undertaker, whom was lying on the bed reading a book, Paul working at a desk with candle light. Taker looked up, his green eyes flickering, and he sat his book down and stood up.

"Wellwhat do you want?" He asked. "Have you convinced my brother to join our cause?"

"Almost, my lord." Sighed Gangrel, feeling all too proud of himself. "Within no time at all he will turn to us. He wouldn't want to accidentally hurt his little friend, would he?"

"What do you mean?" Undertaker's eyes suddenly narrowed. Gangrel shrugged. 

"I meanI gave him a new purpose in life"

"You didn't!" Undertaker was angry now, Paul clambering from his chair. "You"

"Made him part of my Brood, yes. Made him a vampire." Gangrel smiled, expecting praise. What he got was a backhand across the face.

"You fool!" Taker snarled as Gangrel grasped his cheek in shock. "I wanted him to follow ME, not you. And if he happens NOT to follow you, he will be impossible to defeat, even to control. I doubt that you have ever seen a seven foot, three hundred pound pyromaniac vampire on the loose, have you?"

Gangrel gulped. "But Undertaker, he WILL side with us. It's instinct to seek out others, to seek out a brood. And if not that, he will eventually get the urge to suck his little friend dry. He will side with us to protect him. Quite ironic, isn't itthat one obstacle in our way will become our greatest asset."

"How can you be so sure?" Taker spat. "You may have destroyed us all. And what if he does side with uswill he be immune to sunlight?"

"Of course!" Gangrel laughed. "He won't LIKE it, but the vampire blood is so thin nowadays he can hardly be affected by it. Believe me. Everything will work out to our advantage."

"I hope you're right." Undertaker snarled, turning his back. "Now get out."

***

X-Pac walked into the room, the knee pads tucked underneath his arm, to find it pitch black. His eyes pierced the darkness, trying to locate Kane.

"Sorry it took so long man." He started, setting them down and moving towards the light switch. "Manwhy is it so dark in here, you're not asleep already are you?"

"Don't" Kane's voice came from the darkness. "Don'tturn on the light."

"Huh?" Sean's voice came from near the door. "I thought you didn't like the dark."

"I changed mymy mind."

"You changed your mind?" Sean said, confused. "Heyare you ok? You don't sound too good."

"I'm fine!" Kane snapped back, a little too apprehensively. Kane wished it hadn't come out like that, but it had. He was so angry at himself, for letting it happen, and the last thing he wanted was for Sean to know.

"Ok. Oktake it easy." X-Pac said defensively. "No light is cool for me, I'm just gonna take a shower and hit the blankets, ok?" No response as X-Pac felt his way along towards the bathroom, opened the door and switched the light on. The bright light radiated from the room and lit up some of the main room as well, lit up where Kane was sitting on the floor, his knees drawn up, his chin resting on them. Sean looked at him with concern, then moved towards him.

"Heywhat's the matter?" X-Pac asked. "Why are you sitting on the floor like that?"

"I'mI'm fine" Kane said, his voice breaking up. He flinched as Sean rested his hand on his shoulder. Sean was now really concerned, he sat down next to him and shook his shoulder slightly.

"What happened?" He asked. Kane shook his headhe couldn't, the pain was too fresh. He couldn't tell Sean, couldn'twouldn't. It might endanger him, might upset him, might anger him. He was silent now, his head hung low and his hair cascading over his face, his neck exposed. He shuddered when he felt Sean's fingers brush against the tiny puncture marks on his throat.

"Heywhat the hell are they?" Sean asked. Kane shook his head franticly, rose to his feet and rolled onto the bed, covered his head with the pillow. X-Pac was left sitting on the floor, vexed. Theythey almost looked likeno, they couldn't be. Vampires aren't real

***

The sunlight streamed through the window, X-Pac was now fully dressed and waiting for Kane to get up. He thought he would let him sleep a little longer because he seemed a little upset last night, but this was ridiculous, they were gonna be late for training. Slowly he approached his sleeping form, and shook him, but there was no response. It was all very strange; Kane would usually be the first to rise, so he could eat breakfast without his mask, so he could have it on when Sean got up. Not that X-Pac would mind if Kane took his mask off in front of him, he was actually wishing that he would. He guessed that he just didn't trust anybody in that regard, even his best friend. Again X-Pac shook him, this time rousing him. Kane's senses were as sharp as ever though, he suddenly realized he was mask less and that X-Pac was awake and trying to get him out of bed. That had never happened before, not once had he allowed himself to sleep in. He buried his head in the pillow and groaned, his hand moving to the night stand and fumbling about for his precious mask. Sean picked it up from the floor and gently handed it to him; Kane took it, and carefully covered his face with it. He instantly felt better and sat up, but the glaring sunlight was just too much and he stuffed the pillow across his face, let out a cry of shock.

"What's wrong?!" Sean said quickly, thinking that he may have done something wrong.

"The sunlight! The sun" Kane's words trailed off. "Uh"

"Thesunlight?" Sean was now thoroughly confused. "Oklisten, I'm sorry to wake you but we're gonna be late"

But Kane was already on his feet, grabbing his bag and abruptly slamming the bathroom door behind him. 

***

Gangrel and his brood had stepped into the gym, following the Undertaker, Mideon and Viscera. The Acolytes, whom were in disgrace followed behind them, heads down and backs stinging from the beating they had received the night before. Christian was curious about the new member, and when they were somewhat isolated from the rest of the Ministry and found his opportunity to ask about it.

"New member?" Christian asked cautiously. Gangrel turned and smiled knowingly, and he nodded with satisfaction.

"Of course." Gangrel said. "I always get what I want in these matters. No matter how hard they fight"

Edge hung his head in shame as Gangrel said this, as it brought back memories of his own transformation. He had not been willing either; as a matter of fact he had spent a good proportion of his time learning how to hunt and destroy the wretched creatures. He had been a hunter for two years when Gangrel had seduced his little brother into his lifestyle. He had remembered rage, a strong rage when his brother had told him he had joined a brood. He had gone, stake in hand, to eliminate Gangrelbut was seduced and bittenand then convinced to live again through his blood, And that was the beginning of his own personal hell, because to kill to survive isn't a life at all. On most occasions he would try to suck rats or other animals, but even he needed the strength of human blood, and once a month would go and murder an innocent. It made him sick, and he would mostly go for gang members or such with his younger brother, but Gangrel had no moral standard. He would kill all walks of life; usually three a night, sometimes more if he was feeling in a festive mood. But there was still hope, Edge was still trying to find a cure for this disease.

"He is awesome!" Christian remarked. Gangrel laughed in approval. "I meanhe could crush a skull in his fist! And he's one of us."

"That's right." Gangrel sighed. "And soon, he shall make his first kill, I'll make sure of that. He probably would rather not have his little green buddy sucked as dry as an old bone, would he?"

"Nope." Christian agreed. Edge remained silent.

"Tonighttonight we'll take him on a tour of the town." Gangrel proclaimed, smiling, his fangs protruding. Christian started to smile at the thought, the town was fun, the lights were bright and it gave him a sense of freedom. And the kills were good there, too. A hooker on every corner, a gang member always ready to strikeheaven. 

"Hurry up!" Undertaker barked at them. Gangrel moved quickly forward, the two others following behind. He was already plotting the night ahead, the time when vampires come alive.

***

X-Pac watched as the sun slowly set, after a frustrating day. Kane was being absolutely impossible, he hadn't spoken a word nearly all day. Something was freaking him out, and something bad, and yet not a word, It angered him that Kane still felt he couldn't confide in him, after all this time. He was concerned god damn it. 

Kane had tried to take the day slow, tried to make sense of things in his head, tried to come to a decision about what to do. He couldn't stay with X-Pac anymore, couldn't stay with anyone. He was terrified about actually killing Sean by accident, because soon he would need to feed, feed on life blood. As he was considering this, as the sun dropped from the heavens, he was plagued with a terrible pain in his stomach, one that made him want to keel over. He grasped at his midsection, rolled onto the soft motel bed and tried to think of something else, take his mind off the pain. No such luck, it grew steadily worse. And through his pained haze, he heard a knock at the door, and seconds afterward the knob turning. He spun around to see Gangrel standing there, looking quite pleased, the other two behind him.

"Feeling a little ill, my friend?" Gangrel asked wryly. Kane's only response was a harsh groan, which brought Gangrel to his side, staring down at him. "That, is your body telling you it's time to feed. You'll grow used to it." He turned to Edge and Christian. "Get him to his feet."

Kane desperately wanted to fight them, didn't want to go with him but he was in no state to argue, and so was dragged from the room and shoved into the car, next to Edge in the back seat. He hung his head low as Gangrel started up the engine.

The drive hadn't been long, and they had stopped in the city, New York. At night it was a bright, dazzling place, Kane rarely would venture out at night. And yet here he was, in severe pain, an undead killer with a scarred face. They dragged him to a nearby alley, dumped him by some trash cans, Gangrel kneeling by him.

"I will bring back a morsel for you, this time" Gangrel sighed. "But you'll have to learn how to hunt for yourself, blood brother." And that grin made yet another appearance, and then he was gone. Christian sat down next to him, but Edge was preoccupied, busily pursuing a rat, which he caught. Christian started laughing.

"Oh brother, not again!" He sniggered. "Rat? What is it with you and rats?"

"Maybe I like em." Edge shrugged, preparing to bite. His canines lengthened, he raised an eyebrow, grinned and sunk his teeth in. Soon the squeaking subsided and all that remained in his grasp was a dead rodent, which he dropped in Christian's lap with a playful smile.

"Ewww!" Christian screeched, flinging the tiny dead body back in his brother's face. Soon they were having a fully fledged rat fight', which quickly subsided as Gangrel returned, dragging a leather clad boy with a Mohawk behind him.

"Ohcan I share?" Christian asked hopefully. Gangrel rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Can't you learn to catch your own?" He muttered. Christian withdrew, crossed his arms and slumped up against the wall. The terrified boy was now franticly looking around, looking for an escape, but Gangrel had shoved him hard against the bricks, keeping him in place. With a single yank of his hair Kane was up, the mask was pulled off and he was pushed towards the throat of the street punk. 

"Kill him." Gangrel stated flatly. Kane shook his head, he wouldn't kill a total strangerif Sean found outhe wouldbut the pain was so bad

"Kill HIM." Gangrel was getting angry now, he knew Kane was in agony, knew that there was no way out. "Do it" Kane shook his head again. Gangrel sighed and bit into his neck himself, then pulled Kane towards the wound and shoved his face down. The boy whimpered and Kane felt sick. Sicker than he already felt. But it was no use him resisting, he felt his two canine teeth lengthen, slide down and form two points. With hunger he attached himself to the Gangrel's bite marks and sucked the warm, sweet liquid down his throat, draining the boy of his life. He absorbed it into his own, and the pain subsided, he felt much better. Christian was busy pouting as he leaned against the wall, his arms still crossed as he watched the bloody feed.

"Not fair"

"Shut up." Gangrel muttered, taking great joy in watching Kane kill. His finest hour, his greatest victory was the Undertaker's younger brother. Eventually Kane had taken all he could and dropped his lifeless body at his feet, reached for his mask and placed it back on his face. He stared down in wonder for a moment at the dead boy, then the cold realization hit him like a tidal wavemurderer. 

"What haveI done?" Kane questioned himself in horror. Gangrel gave him a slap on the back in appreciation.

"You are surviving." Gangrel said, withdrawing his hand. "And I don't know what you are so upset aboutI made the bite. Maybe next time you'd like to try it, gives you a sensea sense that you earned your meal. Not scavenging it like Edge here, who has absolutely no self respect. What self respecting vampire would make a living on RATS?"

"He likes em." Christian pointed out.

"I really couldn't care less whether he likes them." He turned to Edge. "You start eating right or I am ejecting you from my Brood. Now, you don't want that to happen, do you?"

That statement worried Edge, because if he was cast out he would never see his brother again. "I'm sorry Gangrel"

"That's bettermmm, I gotta craving for some young vixen's blood. All this talk of food has made me hungry." Gangrel turned from the alley and headed from the bright lights of the city.

***

Kane had returned to the motel room just before dawn, quietly slipping through the door in an effort not to wake Sean. Silently he moved towards his own bed to feign sleep, so he could get away with it.

"Where have you been?" Sean's voice drifted from the darkness. Kane froze in shock as the lamp flicked on, Sean sitting on the bed with his arms crossed. Kane quickly tried to think of an excuse, an alibi, something, but his mind was blank.

"Out." He replied gruffly. He could see that X-Pac was angry, that he'd upset his friend. 

"Out doing WHAT?!" Sean asked harshly. "What are you up to Kane, what's going on?"

"Nothing" Kane replied softly. X-Pac opened his mouth to speak but a sharp knock on the door interrupted him, Kane moved slowly away from the bed and opened it. Gangrel burst into the room, strode towards Sean, and grinned.

"Kane, why do you associate with this little cretin?" Gangrel sighed, looking at X-Pac as he said it. "Anyhow, the master wants a meeting with you. Well, with usthe Brood."

"What is he talking about?!" Sean snapped angrily. "What have you done Kane? Have you joined the Ministry?" Kane shook his head franticly, but Gangrel nodded.

"Well, not quiteKane I can't believe you didn't tell him. It's a momentous occasion and you didn't even tell your little buddy?" He paused to laugh, then continued. "Well, tell him. Go on, I'm sure he's DYING to know."

"Know what?!" X-Pac shouted. He looked at Kane with despair, but Kane bowed his head.

"I" Kane was lost for words. "I'm a"

"Okay Kane, I'll spill the beans" Gangrel said with a shrug. "What he is TRYING to tell you, is that he is a vampire. And he's not only a vampire, but he's MY vampire. Or rather the Undertaker's vampire. Anyhow, it's all the same."

"What?" X-Pac asked softly, the shock evident in his voice. "Kanethis isn't true is it? I meanaren't real"

Kane hung his head low with shame, the two tiny puncture marks on his neck becoming visible. X-Pac's eyes opened wide with disbelief, but the moment was short lived as Gangrel smashed X-Pac across the face, knocking him cold. Kane cried out in anger, but Gangrel raised his hand and tutted beneath his breath.

"Now don't get all pissed off on me now. He won't be harmed if you do every last thing I say. Is that clear?"

Kane was ready to throw Gangrel out the window, but understood that his actions would have consequences, so nodded. Gangrel smiled and grabbed X-Pac by the hair, dragging him upwards and pulling him through the door.

***

X-Pac awoke to find his head aching, and went to raise his hand to feel if a lump was forming there. Well, he would have, but he found that he couldn't move his arms. He looked up to see them strapped down to wooden beams. He looked down to see his feet above the ground and the cold realization hit him; he had been crucified. Slowly he scanned his surroundings, a dark room, candles burning around him, a wooden table to the left of the room. And where was Kane? He heard footsteps and watched closely as the Undertaker stepped out of the gloom, his face drained of emotion, a cold stare. Behind him stood Gangrel, a look of manic amusement on his pale features, his hands on his hips, enjoying this moment.

"What do you want from me?!" X-Pac spat towards the Lord of Darkness. The Undertaker approached him, stood eye to eye with him and he smiled a grim smile.

"What do I want?" He growled, cupping Sean's chin in his palm. "I want you to see yourself as the pitiful creature you really are. I want to punish you"

"Punish me for what?" Sean said defiantly. The Undertaker let out a throaty laugh and released X-Pac's chin. Then he let fly a punch to X-Pac's midsection. Again and again the blows rained down. Sean couldn't double over and he fought the urge to throw up, finally the Undertaker stopped; he grabbed him by the throat and glared at him.

"What, you say?" He laughed. "You have kept my brother away from me for too long. You use up my Acolytes' energy trying to get rid of you. But no longerno longer. Bring him!"

The Acolytes stepped through a door from the far side of the room, dragging a bound Kane behind them. This seemed to please the Undertaker, as he approached his brother and grabbed his shirt. Kane caught a glance of Sean and his eyes widened in fear, he tried to lash out at his brother with his shoulder but was pulled backwards by Bradshaw and Farooq, using all their strength.

"Now now, is that anyway to treat family?" Undertaker hissed through clenched teeth. "Hold him still. I want him to enjoy everything I do to that pathetic friend of his."

"You said you wouldn't hurt him!" Kane shouted in Gangrel's direction. Gangrel shrugged.

"I lied."

The Undertaker walked to the table and picked up a dagger sitting there, walked over to X-Pac and ran it up and down his chest. With a few quick movements his shirt was ripped from him, the Undertaker's smile broadening. Taking the point of the knife he placed in the centre of Sean's chest and then ran it down, blood dribbling from the small slice it made. Sean winced but refused to make any noise, as Undertaker then ran it across the previous slash, making a small cross. He smiled in satisfaction, then called his Acolytes over to his side.

"What next?"

"I think his pants are in the way." Bradshaw offered, unzipping them and yanking them down. Farooq unlaced his boots and pulled them off, then his socks as Bradshaw finished it all off with the boxer shorts, sliding down his legs and dropping to the floor. X-Pac flushed red with embarrassment, he looked to Kane for support but his head was turned away.

"Hmmm, not bad for such a weakling." Undertaker mused, tapping Sean's shaft with the flat edge of the dagger. "Not bad at all."

"Piss off." Sean growled angrily. This didn't faze the taker one bit as he walked around to the back of the cross and felt Sean's taut buttocks with his hands, parting them and running one hand inside. He heard the sharp gasp and it excited him, he motioned for Bradshaw to cut him down. X-Pac tumbled into his waiting arms and was shoved onto his stomach on the table. Undertaker addressed his brother.

"Side with usor I will allow the Acolytes to have their fun with your little friend."

"No! No Kane!" X-Pac cried out. "Whatever they do to me, you mustn't" He was silenced by a knee to the face by Farooq, blood poured from his lip. Kane felt his anger growing.

"I finally worked out your weak spot, brother." Undertaker said, staring at X-Pac. "I know that torturing you would be useless, sending you to the asylum, useless, they've all been tried. But what of X-Pac? Can stand to see his pain? We shall see."

Sean had looked up again and he pleaded with Kane. "No Kane, you mustn't join the Ministry! No matter what happens, you mustn't give him what he wants!"

Kane was confused. He didn't think he'd be able to watch Sean be tortured, not in the way his brother intended. But if he submittedthen, they would go after Sean anyway.

"NoI will not joinyou." It was hard for Kane to say but he knew it was the greater good. Undertaker seemed pleased with the decision.

"Then let's the games begin." He gave the order to his acolytes, as he shoved Kane against the crucifix and bound him tight. Farooq started, pulling his pants off with an almost animalistic need. His half erect member sprung from its home and he thrust it towards X-Pac's face. X-Pac stared at it, looked up at Farooq with disgust and then spat on it. Farooq slapped him across the face arrogantly as the Undertaker rose.

"You will do what you are told." Undertaker growled, going back to the table and picking up a packet of matches. He lit one, stared at it for a moment and then approached Kane with a sadistic smile. X-Pac's eyes opened wide in shock as he watched the flame come nearer and nearer to his friend.

"Or I will finish the job I started twenty years ago"

Kane's mind went numb as he saw the yellow flame come closer to his face, the leather of the mask starting to warm. Sean had had enough.

"No!" He shouted. "PleaseI'll do whatever you want."

"Excellent." The Phenom said, blowing the match out. "Continue."

Sean stared at Farooq's cock for a moment, then slowly took it in his mouth. Farooq groaned as Sean suckled up and down the shaft, running his tongue along the sensitive head. Farooq started thrusting, ramming his swollen member down X-Pac's throat, gagging him. Again and again he slammed it down, Sean feeling like he was about to pass out. He hadn't noticed that now Bradshaw too had removed his pants and was applying a clear gel on his cock. Sean's eyes opened wide when he felt his buttocks being parted, the hard shove of Bradshaw's organ. He screamed a muffled scream through Farooq's thrusts as Bradshaw planted himself deep inside and brought it out again for another assault, he was glad when Farooq came, he gulped down the warm liquid as fast as he could as he withdrew, but now was under another invasion. Bradshaw was an animal, he rammed against him with no abandon, each thrust more painful than the last.

"Oh, you're a good little fuck." Bradshaw gasped as he drove into him one final time. Sean felt Bradshaw's cock pulse and then a hot liquid bathing his insides as he screamed and clutched at his hair. Finally he withdrew, and left Sean lying lifeless and bloodied on the table, groaning in pain. 

"Had enough?" Undertaker asked his younger brother, hanging from the cross. Kane's eyes were welling up with tears, a single droplet made its escape through the eye hole of his mask and dribbled down the red leather finish. But again he shook his head.

"FineI could keep this going all night." Taker said with a shrug. Gangrel approached and walked over to his master, whispered something in his ear. The Undertaker smiled wide, nodded and gestured for Gangrel to go to Sean.

Kane watched carefully as the vampire grabbed Sean's hair, exposed his neck and bared his fangs

"NO!" Kane shouted with rage, and using strength he didn't even know he had, broke the cross away from his arms. The pieces of wood clattered to the floor as he slipped the rope away from his arms and flung it away, charged at Gangrel and grabbed him by the throat. With effortless ease he raised him above his head and sent him crashing into the table, shattering it underneath him. He saw Farooq charging him but he caught him with clothesline, knocking him unconscious. Bradshaw had grabbed a lump of broken wood and had ran at him but Kane kicked him and grabbed him too by the throat as the weapon fell from his grip. He glared into his terrified eyes with angerfelt his canines lengthening, felt an overwhelming urge to taste that sweet warmth one again. With a sadistic smile lifted his mask slightly and sunk his fangs down into Bradshaw's unprotected neck. He whimpered as Kane latched onto the artery and sucked the very life from him, his struggling gradually becoming weaker. Sean watched the scene in horror, Kane was killing Bradshaw in cold blood, and enjoying every moment of it. When he was done he pushed his mask back over his face and dropped the lifeless body to the floor, looked up and scanned the room. His vampire instinct was telling him to kill again, to attack the nearest person but he overrode it; Sean was more important. He approached him and scooped his weak, naked body up in his arms and made eye contact with his brotherand for the first time in his life saw fear in his eyes. No one made a move to stop him as he hastily retreated towards the door and to find help.

***

Kane sat on a chair in the waiting room of the hospital, staring blankly at the door where they had taken Sean through, waiting for a doctor to come and tell him he would be alright. After he had escaped he had ran, wrapped Sean up in his jacket and found a quiet alleyway. He had not wanted to leave Sean alone but it had to be done. He had then ran out to the street and found a pay phone, dialed 911 and managed to get out the street name before his voice broke down into a quaking, rasping mess. He had returned to Sean and held him in his arms until the ambulance had arrived. The paramedics had asked him questions and he had tried to answer them but his voice continued breaking on him until it failed all together, and they had given him a break and left him alone. And now he sat, waiting in fear.

"Kane?" He heard a voice behind him and he turned, there stood Edge behind him. Kane glared angrily at him and turned his back, his arms crossed, not wanting to look at him. "What happened? I heard that something had happened to your little friend."

Kane lowered his head and began rocking slowly on his chair, it was all coming back to him now and it hurt like hell. Edge took a seat next to him and rested his hand on his shoulder. Kane shook his head, trying to clear his head of the memories but they would not leave him, the way Sean had been laid out like that, the way Bradshaw had

"What happened blood brother?" Edge asked quietly. Kane couldn't answer him, not just yet, so he remained silent and rocking himself in an attempt to gain control.

"Kane, is that you?" Kane heard the familiar voice and looked up to see Road Dogg walking towards him, a look of disquiet on his face. "Shit, what happened. Vince called me up and said that something had happened to Sean. Are you ok?"

Kane shook his head again as the door swung open and a doctor approached them. "I'm Dr. Shearer. Are you here for Mr. Waltman?"

"Yeah, that's us." Road Dogg replied. "Is he ok?"

"He is still unconscious I'm afraid, he had a cut on his chest that required stitching and some internal bleeding" Dr. Shearer paused for a moment. "Mr. Waltman was also raped."

"Oh my god" Road Dogg said quietly. "Can we see him?"

"Only for a short period. He needs his rest."

Kane was the first to enter the room, to see his best friend lying peacefully in the white hospital bed. No injuries were really apparent apart for some bruises on his face, the blankets hiding the worst injuries, the ones you couldn't see. Road Dogg entered the room quickly, stopped and stared at Sean, and shook his head.

"It was my brother" Kane said quietly. Road Dogg's eyes opened wide and he walked over to Kane.

"Did he rape him?"

"No" Kane swallowed, and continued. "Bradshaw did. I"

"What?!" The Dogg spat. "You killed Bradshaw?!" Kane nodded sadly. He ran his hand through his hair as the tears started flowing freely again.

"Ididn't meanit just" Kane was lost for words again, so he squeezed Sean's hand tightly as he cradled his face in his palm. Now it was Road Dogg who was lost for words.

"What possibly made youof all the"

"I'm in big trouble." Kane finished Road Dogg's sentence for him softly. Road Dogg raised his eyebrows. 

"WellI won't turn you in. I promise. But if the police"

"They won't find out." Kane replied. "My brother will make sure of thathe wants me on his side. That's why"

"Jeez man, I'm sorry." Road Dogg placed his hand on Kane's shoulder. "Are you gonna stay with him tonight?" Kane nodded. "Ok. But get some sleep, alright?"

And with that, Road Dogg left the room, leaving Kane and Sean alone in the small, hospital room.

***

"Do you have any idea of the implications of what you have done?!" The Undertaker screamed, as Gangrel tried to find some sort of cover from his master's rage. "Bradshaw is dead, Gangrel. DEAD. He killed one of my Ministry members and the sick bastard enjoyed it. He seems to be more protective of that little toad than ever. And it is all your fault."

"Um" Gangrel tried to think of a way out of this. "He will home in eventually. As you can see the instinct's already kicked in. Bradshawsimply got in the way."

"And how long will it be before we all simply get in the way?" Mideon asked from where he was sitting. Gangrel shot him a glare. "You're not helping."

"Home in?" The Undertaker growled. "What do you meanhome in?! He's less likely to side with us than ever because of what happened to X-Pac."

"II mean home in to other vampires. Home into a brood." Gangrel was wringing his hands now, seriously doubting his safety. "It's instinct to seek out others. You'll see."

"He must be destroyed." The Undertaker stated flatly. "He cannot be controlled. He has proved that."

"Nowwait just a second!" Gangrel cried. "That's my child you're talking about. My creation, my finest work! You can't kill him!"

"Watch me." The Taker snarled. "I should never have allowed you to get involved in the first placeto turn him into a parasite."

"Parasite?!" Gangrel spat. "I find that quite insulting"

At that Mideon started to cackle hysterically, Gangrel turned and stared at him, then turned back to the Undertaker and gave him a look of hope. It was ignored.

"Mideon, carve me up some stakes."

"Sstakes?" Gangrel was frightened now, as that was the one thing that could end his immortal life. Mideon nodded promptly, got up and left the candle filled room. Christian looked nervously over to Gangrel.

"UmI don't think the master is happy with you."

"Whatever gave you THAT idea?" Gangrel groaned, shaking his head. "But never you worry little one. I ALWAYS get what I want"

***

Slowly Sean's eyes flickered open, the bright lights of the hospital room making him blink. His focus finally came into place and he scanned his surroundings, there was Kane, asleep on a chair next to his bed. He must have kept watch on him all night. 

"Kane?" Sean said quietly. Kane's eyes opened immediately and within seconds he was out of the chair and at his side, awkwardly staring down at him. 

"I'm sorry." He said softly. X-Pac shook his head.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yesit was." Kane dragged the chair over so he could sit closer to his friend. "He did it to make me come to his side. I should have"

"NO!" X-Pac shouted. Kane flinched away as if he had been slapped. "No, you did the right thing. He did it because he is evil. If you had of gone to his side he would have killed me anyway, Kane. You mustn't ever side with the Undertaker, no matter what. Do you promise me?"

"II promise." Kane replied. And then there was silence between them. Sean broke it.

"Soyou're a vampire now." He said. "Hehdrink any good blood lately?" Kane turned and looked at him with a pained stare, Sean shut his mouth. "Sorry"

"It's okay."

"How?" He asked sadly. "How did it happen?"

Kane didn't really want to replay the incidents to Sean. He had gone to that room thinking he was in trouble, that he needed help. If Sean knew that, he would probably blame himself. 

"I'drather not talk about it." Kane replied, in barely a whisper. "I'm a monster. Imean, I was already a freak but now"

"No." X-Pac said firmly, shaking his head. "You are not a monster. You never have been, and you never will be."

"I'm not even human anymore, Sean." Kane sighed as a lone tear rolled from the eye hole of his mask and down the leather. Sean saw it and wiped it away, then pulled Kane close in a hug. Kane cried freely into his shoulder, X-Pac making soothing noises and stroking his hair.

"It's okit's ok." Sean cooed softly. "You're more human than a lot of people in this word. Your brother for one." Sean paused for a second. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kane was silent for a few moments, but then he spoke. "I was afraid I'd lose you" He whispered. "You're the bestthe only friend I have ever had. I was afraid that I might scare youor anger youor repulse you"

"Kane, it doesn't matter to me." Sean sighed. "We will find a way to work through itbut I would never leave you, especially in a time of need. Gangrel wants you, we both know that. Well, I'm not going to let him have you."

"Seanyou can't stop them. No one can stop them. Maybe it would be better if you justgot out of the way."

"I'm not going to just get out of the way'." Sean stated firmly. "I stand and fight."

Kane had to admire the determination and courage of his young friend, but it still may not be enough to battle the Ministry of Darkness, or Gangrel. Kane had a feeling that only another vampire, only someone's who power matched Gangrel could stand a chance of defeating himand that vampire was going to be him. Now he had the concern over how he was going to feed himself.

***

Sean was released from hospital in the evening after some more tests, Kane had checked them both into a hotel, he wasn't letting his friend out of his sight. X-Pac admitted he was feeling much better and was even beginning to act like his normal, bouncy selfsomething that relieved Kane. As the sun fell, however the pain returned, not as strong as the first time but there. It was bearable though, he had not the time to feed tonight, there was no way known he would leave his friend alone, not after what had just happened. Instead he rolled onto his bed and stared up at the electric light bulb for distraction. 

"What's the matter?" Sean asked as he walked from the bathroom, rubbing his wet hair with a towel. Kane knew it was useless keeping things from him.

"Hunger pains." He sighed. "Nothing important. I'll feed tomorrow night."

"Why not tonight?" Sean asked curiously.

"It would just be safer if I stayed here with you"

"Oh god, Kane" Sean muttered, dropping the towel to the floor. "I can look after myself. I'm not some scrawny little weakling that needs constant protection."

"I wasn't saying that." Kane sighed. His friend was so fanatical about being tough enough to hang with the big boys'. "But, you just got out of hospital."

Sean gave in. "Ok, I see your point. Sorry for biting your head off."

"It's ok."

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a fierce bashing on the door, Kane looked over in time to see the door burst open and his brother charge through. His eyes rolled back, a sharp carved stick in his handa stake. Kane looked at his brother, then the weapon, then his brother again, and instinctively stepped in front of Sean to protect him. 

"I really didn't want it to come to this brother" The Undertaker shrugged, raised the stake up high and approached. "But you will make things difficult, won't you?" 

Kane lowered his head and glared menacingly at his brother; they circled one another, Undertaker occasionally poking the carved stick towards him. This didn't bother Kane one bit really, one pathetic little stick, and he smashed it from his grasp with a single backhand blow. This shocked the Lord of Darkness as had not expected that, that he would lose the only thing capable of killing Kane five seconds into the confrontation. 

"Lose something?" Kane asked casually, grabbing his brother by the throat and flinging him into the wall with one arm. Taker slid down and fell to the floor stunned. Sean approached his fallen from cautiously.

"Ouch." He sighed. "What are we gonna do with him?"

"Don't count on winning just yet" Kane said darkly as he watched his older brother shakily rise from the floor, his eyes flashing with anger. He stood on his feet, gathering his bearing for a moment then rushed at his brother and tackled him to the ground. They rolled onto the floor, kicking and punching into one another. And as the confrontation was starting to get bloody. Gangrel appeared at the doorway, ran into the room with a cry and ripped the Lord of Darkness from Kane with one arm. 

"You dare kill my creation?" Gangrel spat. "I think not. Kane belongs to me, he is not yours to kill."

"I belong to no one." Kane's voice sounded from behind them. He was up now, both hands around their throats, pushing them into the wall with great force. 

"I am your father Kane! Do not defy me!" Gangrel cried, but it sounded more like a plea.

"My father my father is a mortician with an eating disorder, not a blood suckingparasite."

"I take great offence to that" Gangrel's voice was cut short by Kane's grip. The Undertaker rolled his eyes back with anger, but there was very little he could do. Kane released them suddenly and started pounding in Gangrel, flooring him with a clothesline and then going after his brotheralready to find X-Pac had hit him with a spinning heel kick. And then the pains got worse

"God" Kane fell to his knees, grasping at his midsection in agony. He flipped his hair back but his vision was becoming blurred. With all his strength he forced himself back to his feet, stood shakily to face his opponents. Gangrel grinned and waved a finger at him mockingly.

"You should have fed before fightinglike me." 

Kane swung a round house punch at Gangrel, but he ducked and struck him with one of his own. The Undertaker took him from the other side, stake in hand, but X-Pac dived onto his back and started to choke him off. The Undertaker thrashed in vain, trying to dislodge X-Pac grip but it was futile, he refused to let go. 

"Get off you dumb little fuck!" The Undertaker roared, struggling to remove Sean. "Or feel my wrath!"

"Like that matters to me." Sean muttered, tightening his grip. Kane struggled to his feet and happened to find himself eye to eye with the stake. Taking a firm grasp of it he slashed it towards Gangrel.

"You wouldn't!" Gangrel cried out.

"The hell I wouldn't." Kane growled back, moving towards him angrily.

"After all I've done for you?!" Gangrel snapped. "After I gave you immortality?"

"It's not all it's cracked up to be" Kane muttered, trying to ignore the pain. Gangrel could sense his agony and grinned.

"What, you're this bitter because of a few blood cravings?" Gangrel shrugged and laughed. "Don't be silly my son! You will get over them. The first few days are always the toughest because you need a lot of blood to get the system kicked inonce that initial period is over you'll be kicking yourself for ever doubting it."

"Onestop calling me son" Kane snarled. "TwoI don't care about blood cravings or whatever, I won't be satisfying them." Gangrel's blue eyes flashed with concern.

"Butthen you'll die! I can't have you dying on me, can I?"

"To spite you?" And Kane smiled underneath his mask. "Seems a noble way to die to me."

"You really don't like me, do you?"

"Well, whatever gave you that idea?" X-Pac added as he slowly but surely choked out that Taker. "You're a fucking genius, you know that?"

"Alright, enough of all this. You need time to clear your head." And Gangrel moved towards the door. Kane raised the stake high above his head but Gangrel took grasp of it and with supernatural strength wrenched it from him and tucked it into his belt, walked through the door like the whole incident had never happened. Kane stood in the centre of the room slightly caught off guard, but not for long as he heard his brother's lifeless body hit the floor, X-Pac still very firmly attached. X-Pac cautiously eased his grip off the Taker's throat. 

"We have to leave" Kane tried to stand but he couldn't, the pain was terrible and he felt so weak, he knew he would die soon unless he got some blood. He slumped helplessly against the wall, tipped his head back and waited for the inevitable. Sean was soon by his side.

"Kanewhat's the matter?" He asked. Kane shook his head slowly.

"I'mdying." Kane replied slowly. "It lookslike I couldn't even pass thetransition period."

"You're dying?" Sean was now very frightened. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Kane shook his head.

"I need bloodand I would never hurt you." Kane drew his knees up and rested his chin on them. But Sean had already made up his mind about what he was going to do.

"Take the blood you need from me." He said quickly. Kane shook his head again. But X-Pac grabbed his shoulder firmly, and shook him harshly.

"No! Now you listen to me, you're gonna die unless you take it! Take it from me" He paused and pointed at his own arm. "Here. You don't have to kill me to take blood, Kane. You must."

"II might hurt you." Kane groaned. Sean rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Let's think of itas a blood donor, ok? Here, in the armgo on." Kane turned and looked at his friend, his eyes confused. He looked down at Sean's waiting arm. 

"Are you sure?" He looked at Sean again. He nodded. "Look awayI have tomy mask." Sean nodded again understandingly and obliged, Kane lifted his mask and approached slowly, his fangs sliding out. Sean felt his hot breath on his shoulder, then slight pain as Kane pierced the skin and slowly, carefully began to suckle. Kane felt Sean's warm blood start to run down his throat, the sweet quality of it and he wanted suddenly to drink it all. But he overrode any vampire instincts that might govern his thinking and continued to take it very slowly as not to hurt him too much. X-Pac gasped sharply but otherwise remained calm, it was an unusual sensation, to feel his life fluids being drained away. But he had no fear, he knew instinctively that Kane would not purposely hurt him in any way.

Kane very much wanted to continue but he knew he had taken enough to sustain him and with great will power wrenched his canines from the tiny wound and laid back against the wall, the pain subsiding, catching his breath. Sean ignored the ache of his wound and turned to see how Kane was doing, the mask back in place; he was looking much better. This made X-Pac smile, he leaned against the wall next to him and looked at him with a grin.

"That better?" Kane nodded. 

"Sorryif I hurt you. I didn't mean"

"It's ok Kane." Sean said, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It was actually a pretty enlightening experience." Kane turned and looked at him strangely; Sean laughed. "To know thatnow, we really are bound by blood."

"Blood brothers." Kane said, and he smiled. The moment was short lived as the sound of Taker rousing himself alerted both of them.

"Shitlet's get out of here." X-Pac said quickly. Kane rose to his feet and grabbed his duffel bag, threw Sean the keys to the rental car. They both rushed from the room and headed downstairs, leaving the Undertaker angry and hungry for revenge

~To Be Continued~


End file.
